Core Narrative 7
CORE NARRATIVE MICRO-STORY 7 Genesis CORRESPONDING MACRO-STORY BEAT: SHORT STORY SYNOPSIS: Alice Snowden, daughter of Jennifer Snowden, is hell-bent on taking her rightful place in the whitehouse. She wants her mother's seat in the oval office. She figures the only way would be to team up with Rick Hunter. Rick doesn't believe Alice is up to anything good because her mom is still around. He thinks that she is working with her mom. A day after their meeting Rick hears that Jennifer Snowden Has died mysteriusly. She convinces him that they can take back the white house together and make things better for the whole world. In order to take back the White house she insist they must kill Gunner, and Jonathan because they have other intentions that are not in the best interest for the future of the world. Once those three are out-of-the-way Alice and Rick hash out a plan to overthrow Izarc and kill her. Unbeknownst to Rick, Alice tends to kill him once she takes back the White House. A long term friend of Rick’s family, Don Juan Freeze, now in his 60’s, finds out about Alice’s plans and informs Rick. Rick, distraught about the news, strongly believes that Alice cares about him. He continues with their plan to kill Izarc and once they succeed he attempts to confront Alice about her feelings with him. At a celebration dinner, before Rick can confront alice, she slips poison in his wine and kills him. Little does Alice know, Freeze has posed as a guard in hopes to stop Alice from killing Rick. However, it’s too late, Freeze barges in on the two as he watches Rick collapse to the floor. Freeze catches Alice off guard as shoots at her. A bullet catches her between her eyes. With no one in power Freeze takes over the White House. Over a 5 year span, Freeze manages to bring an equal balance back to the white house, setting in motion a return to diversity for years to follow. Freeze passes away from heart failure at the end of his fifth Year. Following his funeral, His his primary cabinet member and son, Don Juan Freeze II is named President of the United States. GENRE: Drama Thriller PROTAGONIST: Rick Hunter - The Savior Don Juan Freeze - New President, Creates Diversity Don Juan Freeze II - Takes over after father passes away ANTAGONIST: Alice Snowden - Will do what she has to to get her mothers seat in the white house Nomed Izark - President / Dictator MAIN SUPPORTING CHARACTERS W/ DESCRIPTIONS: ''' '''Rick Hunter - Who is killed by Alice and who kills his friends Don Juan Freeze - Kills alice to keep her from gaining seat in white house and brings diversity once more PRIMARY LOCATIONS WITH DESCRIPTIONS: Washington DC. USA and Other women Run Countries ADDITIVE COMPREHENSION: Origin Story - Historical Event Origin Story - Character Origin Origin Story - Organization Character Reveal Anticipated Showdown Storyworld Reveal Other Micro - Story Reveal TARGET MARKET: Moviegoers, Male and Female 18+ THOROUGH DESCRIPTION OF THEIR MEDIA HABITS: The Reason why we choose this range is becuase it’ll fit every age range this is the 2nd part of two movie event to be released a year after part1. These films will have something for everyone. Drama, Action, Betrayal and Romance MEDIUM: Movie Worldwide Release in Movie Theaters WHY IT WORKS IN THIS MEDIUM: Because this is the 2nd Movie telling giving us the Resolution of a battle for humanity to and it’s purely revenue driven PLATFORM: Movie Theaters WHY IT WORKS IN THIS PLATFORM: This will bring in Revenue and tells the entire event to Resolution